Change Of Ways
by mega-randomer
Summary: It's Sam's 1st day back after she left.But what happens when troublesome Kyle Stack takes an interest in her and Finn persues her to get one over on Kyle. Feelings change, grudges are held but its all in a days work at Waterloo road. Please review : x
1. Back Again

**Hey guys. I've been watching the new series of Waterloo road and I was inspired by the conversation Kyle had with Denzil about his family in series 6 episode 11. Also in this story they have not seperated the boys and girls so they are all in classes together. So here's my take on what would happen if Kyle met a certain member of the Kelly family. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)x **

Sambucca Kelly moaned as she walked into the kitchen of the Kelly household. Today would be the first day that she went back to Waterloo road after the whole drug incident and the concept of seeing everyone again was starting to worry her. She was the fearless Sam Kelly who had fought her way through many problems whether it was having to live with her ex music teacher Matt Wilding or being taken away from her mother, Rose. That was nothing compared to the drug scandal, it wasn't even her fault that she had left the school and never wanted to return back there but her mother didn't want her missing out on any more of her education so she was going back and had t face the two people she had hoped never to see again.

Lauren Andrews and Amy Porter were the cause of the drugs and it broke her heart that Lauren her best friend would leave her to take all the blame. Sam had never really gotten on with Amy so she didn't expect any different from her. But all Sam had thought about over the past couple of months was about Lauren stitching her up, they had been though everything together and there was no explanation as to why she had.

Lauren had sent Sam numerous text and had tried her best to get in contact but Sam just ignored the phone calls and texts. She had even got a new phone so she wouldn't have to worry about her but now she was going to have to face her and Sam really didn't know what she was going to do.

Walking over to one of the cupboards, Sam pulled out a box of cornflakes before pouring them into a bowl and sat at the tiny wooden table in the centre of the Kitchen, opposite of her younger brother Denzil who was too busy eating his Coco Pops to notice she'd even entered the room. The cornflakes didn't seem as appealing as when Sam first emptied them into the bowl so instead of eating them she just kept mixing them with her spoon, which made Denzil stick his tongue out before Sam mimicked the movement and stuck hers out. It was only then that Rose Kelly appeared in the kitchen carrying baby Prince.

"Come on, eat up Sam. You've got a big day ahead of ya and I don't want any excuses." Rose announced before heading back out the kitchen door to finish getting ready.

Sam just pulled another face with taking a spoonful of the slimy mashed up cereal. Deciding that it really wasn't edible to her, she picked up the bowl and chucked it all in the bin.

* * *

As the three remaining members of the Kelly family walked through the school gates, the whole of the school stood at stared at Sam. Everyone believed she had actually bought the drugs and was taking them but only Sam, Lauren and Amy knew the truth and neither of the others were willing to admitt the truth. As they made their way ever closer to the school, a crowd was starting to form around them with many people jeering at her. Sam had her eyes staring at the ground below trying to avoid it all but out of the corner of her eye she could see a boy staring in their direction, looking as if trying to figure what was going on. She didn't reconigse him so she just assumed he had been transfered in.

Making their way into the school building they were greeted by the headteacher who was so willing to kick her out of the school, Karen Fischer and her follower deputyhead, Chris Mead. Both looked to be trying to give reassuring smiles but neither seemed to be having affect on the school girl. Denzil and Rose took this as the time to make their way to their rooms.

"Welcome back Sam, it's so good to have you back" Karen smiled holding her hand out for Sam to shake but she just shook her head in responce. "Well we understand that it's going to be hard for you to settle back in but your timetable has not changed so I believe you should find it a bit easier to settle in. I believe you have someone over there waiting to welcome you back." Karen gestured towards Lauren who was stood leaning against on of the corridor walls, before her and Chris walked off towards the staff room.

Lauren made her way towards Sam, she knew it would be hard for her to forgive her but she had faith in Sam to do the right thing.

"Hey Sam, listen I really didn't mean for it all to happen it just got out of hand. But I am glad that your back. Please can you forgive me for everything that happened i'm reall sorry and I was hoping we could go back to the way everything used to be?" Lauren was literally begging for Sam to forgive her.

"I'm sorry but I just can't forgive you like that Lauren." And with that she turned and headed towards her first class of the day unfortunatly for her it was English with Grantly. And knowing her luck he was probably going to make everything worse.

Trudging up the steps, she made her way to the classroom. Looking inside she could already see the familiar faces of Finn, Amy and Josh. She didn't hardly reconigse any of the rest of the class especcially not the lad that Josh seemed to be having a good laugh with. Taking a deep breath she opened the classroom door before stepping in and making her way towards the figure of Grantly Budgen.

"Ahh if it isn't the famous Sambucca Kelly gracing us with her presence. I didn't realise they let druggies back into this school. It's a good think Mr Wilding left as he wouldn't like to see how you've turned out." Grantly smirked.

"I never took any drugs. And why do you always bring him up, he left years ago." Sam felt her blood boiling inside her, she hated it when Grantly made fun of her ex foster dad. She missed him after he left to teach at another school but they had still kept in contact and were really good friends.

"Of course you did now sit at the back in the spare seat next to our newest trouble maker. I'm sure you two will get along perfectly." He pointed to a seat at the back next to a boy on his own and it wasn't until she was sat down next to him that she realised it was the same boy she had seen earlier when she had arrived at school.

**So what do you think of the first chapter? :)x**


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 2 is here and ready to read so please don't forget to review. Any feedback is welcome whether its good or bad just so long as I can write these stories for as many people as possible to enjoy. Thanks :)x**

Kyle Stack looked turned his gaze from outside the window to thee blond haired girl who was approaching the desk. She was the first person to bother coming near him.

_"Maybe she hadn't heard of me or my behavior"_He thought to himself as she pulled out the chair next to him. Looking closer at her, he could see that her blue eyes were dull and clouded over as if she was thinking about something, her long blond hair hung down around her face like she was trying to hide away from everyone. She was lent forward, her head rested on top of one of her hand while the other lay flat on the table. Raising his eyebrows he focused on her flat hand, it was shaking, not subtlely but very ferociously.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked, slightly scaring the girl. Turning her head to him she nodded before facing the front again. "But your shaking?" He questioned trying to get through to her. This got her attention, she let out a sigh before facing him once again.

"I just wasn't planning on ever coming back to this place." She muttered.

"Wait a second, are you Sam? Denzil told me about you. You got excluded for doing drugs." This made her freak out even more her shaking got worse and she looked at him in complete horror.

"You don't know anything about me." She replied louder than she had intended. The whole class turned to look at what was kicking off, and within seconds Sam got up and stormed out of the classroom and down the hall.

As the rest of the class sniggered and sneered to each other, Kyle couldn't help but feeling bad. Yeah he was a bad boy and had a reputation to uphold but there was something about this girl that made him want to act different. Leaning back in his chair he went back to looking out of the window and started to think about what to do next.

* * *

Walking down the deserted corridors, Sam let the tears fall down her cheeks. She had hoped that their would be someone in the school who wouldn't bring up the past. As if it wasn't bad enough that no one in the school believed her side of the story but now the kids who didn't even know her had heard about the incident. She didn't want to blame Denzil for telling someone about it but she just couldn't understand why he would say it. Did he have something against her? or did he just think it was cool to talk about his sister doing drugs? If so maybe he mentioned about Earl's killings? If it wasn't for Lauren and Amy and their stupid drugs Denzil would have had no reason to tell people about her past. Oh how she wished that she had handled the situation differently or could turn back time to stop it happening all together but she knew that she couldn't change anything.

The further she got down the corridor the more she forgot where she was as she was to concerned with her thoughts. So much so she failed to see Karen right infront of her and walked straight into her. Shaking out of it she realised what had happened, getting up on to her feet quickly she held out her hand to help Karen up onto her feet, which she took willingly. Seeing the tears that were still running down Sam's face, Karen knew something had kicked off.

"Sam, what's happened?" Karen asked putting a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's nothing" She managed to let out between sobs.

"Well if it was nothing why aren't you in lessons." Sam couldn't help but cry even more. "Come on, lets get you to my office so we can sort you out." And with that the two of them made their way towards the head's office.

* * *

Sam had told Karen everything that happened and Karen had to say she was disappointed. Yeah she didn't expect any better from Kyle but for Denzil to be making things worse for his sister and as for Grantly she had never known any member of staff be so rude to a student let alone one who was proved innocent in the whole situation. Karen had also alerted Rose of the situation and had now joined the other two women in the office.

Rose had been frustrated at what had happened but knew there was nothing she could do about it. After a long discussion the decision was made that maybe it wasn't the right time for Sam to come back. Maybe it would be better if they waited a couple more days maybe even weeks till this whole thing had settled down, so it would cause Sam a minimal about of stress as possible. Sam had agreed with the decision as she felt no one at Waterloo road was worth staying for. No one had yet to help her out in her time of need, No one had done anything except make fun of her and laugh. So once again she was leaving but this time she knew she would defiantly return. She had to face up to this school sometime but she was willing to leave that until later.

Karen and Chris Mead had both seen off the two Kelly's as they started their way home. They had made sure it happene during lesson time so there would be nothing that could make the situation worse but they had forgotten how unpredictable some people could be.

* * *

Kyle was once again sat looking out the window, when something caught his eye. He could see Sam on her way out of the school grounds with someone who might well have been her mother but he didn't care, he had to talk to her. He had to sort out his mistake from earlier. Getting up in the middle of Tom Clarkson's lesson, he ran out through the door, down the corridor and out through the main entrance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Karen and Chris but he ran straight past them hoping to catch up with Sam.

"SAM" He shouted hoping to catch her attention.

Turning around she saw the boy running full pelt towards her. "Leave me alone" she shouted back not caring what he had to say. As far as she was concerned he was as bad as the rest of the school, he didn't care he just wanted to be up to date with the gossip like everyone else.

Catching up to her, he slowed to a walk catching her arm to make sure she would stay to listen "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to upset you earlier, it's just I have a way of getting on peoples bad side."

"Get off of me. You're like the rest of them, always looking for someone to tease and annoy. So I'm glad to say I ain't coming back, so find someone else to get on their nerves." And with that she pulled her arm away from him and carried on walking her way home. Leaving Kyle stood their regretting everything and what he regretted most was the fact that she still didn't even know his name.


	3. Punches

**Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming :)x**

2 months. 2 months since she returned to Waterloo Road. 2 Months since she first met Kyle. 2 months since she left. 2 months of none stop texts from Lauren. 2 months of people prank calling the Kelly household. 2 months of people getting Denzil to give her insulting messages. 2 Months and still everyone held a grudge against her. 2 months and nothing had changed for her. 2 months and she was heading back to Waterloo road.

Sam wasn't keen on going back but knew that she would have to go sooner or later. She had been informed that her lessons would take place in the cooler. As much as she hated the thought, it would be alot safer and easier for her than going back into proper classes.

As she stood outside the school gates, she watched as Denzil rushed off to meet his friends leaving her standing by her self. Many of the school pupils were walking into school grounds talking to their friends not even noticing that she was there which was a relief to Sam. Taking a deep breath she braced herself before calmly walking onto the grounds. Still no one noticed her and she felt relieved.

Strolling into the school building she pushed her way through the crowds and towards the cooler. She wasn't expecting anyone to be inside at the time so was shocked to see Kyle sat in the back corner, looking straight at her. He gave her a reassuring smile before looking out the window like he usually did. Sam didn't know how to react so just sat at one of the other unoccupied back row seats.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back?" Kyle finally spoke up making Sam jump.

"I wasn't intending to but plans change. I only came back to stop people bugging Denzil." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

Kyle to turned to face her before rocking back and forth on his chair "You really can't get enough of this place can you?" He teased waiting for a reaction.

"What does it matter to you?" She questioned, anger building up inside.

"Or maybe you can't get enough of me? The mysterious boy who knows about you but you don't know about him." He laughed knowing this would spark her off.

"I don't care about you or anyone else at this stupid school. I'm here for my brother end of." She shouted at him before taking deep breaths to calm herself down again. Ever since Matt had left Waterloo Road she had, a problem with keeping her temper. Matt had helped her stop it from ever showing but with him gone even the smallest thing set her off. Placing her head in her hands, she let a tear roll down her face as she remembered all of the memories of when she enjoyed being at this school all before Amy Porter arrived. As far as Sam was concerned it was all her fault that any of this happened.

"Theres no need to get worked up about it, I'm just having a laugh. Are you crying?" Kyle asked noticing something wet sliding down her face. Walking up to Sam, he sat on the chair next to her. He leaned his left cheek against the table so he could try and look at her face clearer. "Please don't cry. You can even hit me if it makes you feel better and trust me it'll make a lot of people jealous. Everyone wants to take a hit at me at the moment." Kyle wasn't used to trying to be reassuring but he couldn't tell whether it was working as Sam seemed to remain the same.

Eventually Sam raised her head to look at him before feebly knocking her hand into his shoulder. As much as she wanted to hit something hard, she just couldn't bring herself to go through with it. Especially not hitting Kyle, yeah he had drove her round the bend but he hadn't done anything completely outrageous to annoy her it was all just how she had reacted to him.

"Surely you can hit harder than that?" Kyle thought out loud, pulling Sam away from her thoughts.

Laying her elbows on the table in front of her, she rested her chin on top before speaking up "Why should I it's not as if you've done anything wrong. The only person who needs a good punch around here is _Amy"_ She spat the name in utter disgust.

"Ok pretend I'm Amy, trust me it'll make you feel better" Kyle said bracing himself for impact.

Taking a deep breath Sam raised her head from on top of her elbows to face face him. She tried her best imaging him as Amy, she heard Amy's voice making sly comments, raising her fist she whacked kyle's shoulder as hard as she could. So hard the force made him fall off his chair and grip his arm in pain.

"See it makes you feel better doesn't it?" Kyle said trying to muffle the pain rushing through his arm as he stood back up. But before Sam could reply Karen's voice rang through the room.

"SAMBUCA KELLY! What on Earth do you think your doing?"

"Uhh oh, Busted" Sam whispered to Kyle. Turning to Karen she was about to explain what she had just witnessed when Kyle spoke up first.

"It's not her fault Mrs Fischer. I encouraged Sam to hit me. If any ones to blame its me honest." Kyle spoke truthfully. He wasn't used to standing up for people either but he didn't think it was fair that Sam got into trouble because of him. He encourage Sam to hit him. He was the one that upset her and made her angry in the first place so he believed that if any one was truly to blame it was him.

"That may be so but Sam shouldn't have hit out." Sam knew that she wasn't going to get off the hook that easily.

"But it's true, Miss. Don't punish her, punish me. Its my fault it happened." Kyle spoke passionately, he really wasn't backing down that easily.

"I guess since it's you Kyle you probably did deserve it but any how should you to cause anymore trouble between each other then you both will be severely punished. But for now get back to work." She fumed before slamming the door as she left the room and walked down the corridor.

Kyle sat back down on the seat next to Sam once again giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, No ones stood up for me in quite a long time" She said smiling back at him.

"No probs. If you ever need me I'll be here for you." He replied looking deeply into her eyes.


	4. Seeing Finn

**Here's yet another chapter for all you readers out there. Please Review! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, it's very helpful :) a special thanks to Sophie Pearson, you were the one who inspired me to do a bit of romance between Finn & Sam, after reading your fantastic stories and I hope you keep writing them ****:)x**

The days went past with the same routine. Sam would come to school, enter the cooler before waiting and on time everyday Kyle would find some new way to get sent to the cooler so he could see her. Every now and then a teacher would come into the room to check on them at which point they would pretend to do some work but that didn't last long as the staff were so short handed they could hardly find the staff to teach all of the far no one else had been sent to the cooler that week, so the pair ended up on their own for most of the week.

When Monday morning came back around Sam was sat in the cooler waiting for Kyle to find another way to join her. But she wasn't expecting Finn Sharkey to enter the cooler instead.

"Ahh Sam, long time no see. I see this is where you've been hiding" He joked before pulling out the seat next to her and sitting down on it.

"Give it a rest Finn, the whole school knows I've been in here" Sam nastily fired back at him.

"Ooohhh Touchy" he laughed in reply.

"What are you doing here? Thought you gave up with trouble making." She shot back at him once again.

"Would you believe I just missed ya ?" Sam just glared at him "Thought not, just trying to figure out why Kyle's so obsessed with being sent here and now I know why."

"Wow the famous Finn Sharkey actually cares about what other people do." She mocked him finishing with sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ohh I'm so offended, just kidding. Well your meant to know exactly what your biggest enemy is up to, so that's what I'm doing." Once he had finished he repeated the gesture and stuck his tongue out.

"So very mature."

"I know, but you still got to love me."

"Like I'd love you."

"Well you just admitted it" Finn said cockily and pulled out the handheld recorder. Pressing play the record of Sam's voice it repeated the words _'I love you'_. "Now just wait til the whole school finds out about this."

"No way Finn, I never even said that." Sam pleaded with him.

"Well who are they going to believe a recording of your voice, or the word of a girl who has no evidence to prove she didn't say it. I know whos word I'd choose."

"Whats it going to take for you to get rid of it?" Sam said trying not to sound too desperate.

"Let me think, there might just be one thing." Finn replied pausing to make Sam more on edge.

"Spit it out Finn, We ain't got all day." Her blood was beginning to boil as she waited to here what his demands were.

"Well... You could always give me a kiss for all my troubles." Finn answered with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"You have got to be kidding" Sam moaned before looking at his face and realising he was being serious for once.

"Yeah, Don't you think I deserve one."

Sam weighed up her options either don't kiss him and have the whole school believe she fancied Finn or Kiss him where no one could see and no one would have to find out. She knew which one was appealing to her the most. "Ok I'll do it but as soon as it's done, you delete the message. Deal?"

"Deal."

Sam tilted her head to the side as their heads edged ever closer and before she knew it Finn's lips were touching her. His lips were soft to touch and the kiss was tender. As Sam went to deepen the kiss Finn pulled back, laughing.

"So you want more now? All you had to do was say so" He chuckled before leaning in to kiss her again except this time it was more passionate and meaningful.

Though it was Sam that pulled back this time when Finn tried to deepen the kiss. "You may be a good kisser but that doesn't mean I feel anything for you." She stuck her tongue out at him once again.

"Lighten up Sammie, you kissed me 'cause you love me. Deep inside you know it even if you wont admit it. " Finn turned away just as Kyle Stack walked into the room with a sullen look on his face.


End file.
